Patent Document 1 discloses a handle device for preventing the occurrence of collision noise when returning to an initial rotational position. In the device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a guide arm is projected in a handle (operation handle) connected to a base member (handle base) and moves between guide walls of the handle base. A cushion member is fixed to a connecting plate portion connecting the lower ends of the guide walls. The cushion member prevents the occurrence of the collision noise by abutting against a lower end of the guide arm when the operation handle is returned to the initial rotational position.
However, in this device, an undercut to a drawing direction of a mold is configured due to the connecting plate portion for connecting the leading ends of the guide walls that are long in a moving direction of the guide arm. Therefore, there is a problem that the structure of a forming mold becomes extremely complex. Furthermore, a separate cushion is required and therefore an increase in the number of components and an increase in the process number of component mounting working are caused.